


Day 16 Opposite

by Andromeda612



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, But Just Because He Was Reversed, Dangerous Nathaniel, Established Relationship, I Honestly Don't Know What I'm Doing With The Tags Anymore, M/M, This count as angst?, cute boyfriends, opposite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda612/pseuds/Andromeda612
Summary: An akuma which power is to reverse things ( very original, Hawk Moth) hits Nathaniel, reversing all the love he has for Marc into hate, what could go wrong?
Relationships: Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978378
Kudos: 21





	Day 16 Opposite

**Author's Note:**

> Mon amour = My love in french  
> I honestly don't know what I did here XD

With Hawk Moth terrorizing Paris, running for your life was not a wild idea for the average citizen, from children to old adults, everybody was familiarized with the concept. Sad but true. You were either the akuma’s in turn main target or unfortunately enough to be trapped in the middle of the battle, brainwashed or being chased by other brainwashed citizens. 

That’s why if you tell Marc that he would be running for his life tomorrow he would believe you, as much as any other habitant of Paris he is very aware of the possibility of being caught in the middle of an akuma attack and he accepted it long time ago. The plus of studying at Francois Dupont just makes him _expect_ to be trapped in an attack at least once and run for his life. 

What Marc totally _didn’t_ expect though, is the fact that he will be running for his life from _Nathaniel_ , his boyfriend whose only goal right now is to _kill_ him. 

But how did we get to this point? Let's start from the beginning. 

They were having a nice date, it is saturday and they were looking for André, they were near the Arc of Triumph when the akuma appeared. 

It reminded him a little of his own akumatized form, they also have a bichromatic palet, but the colors of the new villain are red and gold, they look more femenine— though he doesn’t want to assume anything— and pretty much like his own power they can also reverse people— it seems that Hawk Moth is running out of ideas— they call themselves Inversionist— Seriously, Hawk? — and like Reverser they have to say exactly what thing they are reversing, however— and he is going to give Hawk Moth some point for this— they don’t throw paper planes to their victims; while chanting what they are going to inverse— because they do it like they are casting a spell— a ball of golden and red energy forms in their hands and then they throw it at their objective. 

When the akuma showed they just started to reverse people and even things randomly— he is sure he would never erase from his mind how a pigeon looks from the inside— of course when the chaos started he and Nathaniel tried to run into safety but the akuma jumped in front of them, Nathaniel put the writer behind him and tried to look as brave as he could, Marc tried to step besides his boyfriend but Nathaniel’s firm grasp around his wrist didn’t let him. It seemed the akuma noticed the redhead’s desire to protect the noiret, as well as the noiret's desire to also protect his partner, a mischievous gleam appeared in their red and golden eyes. 

“Oh, young love” they said in a mocking sigh “I can see how much love you have for each other, such a strong emotion! But you know what is the other emotion that is as strong as love but it's the complete **opposite**?” They asked with a fake and unnerving sweet tone, at the silence they answered “Hate” a malicious look formed on their face, at that moment Nathaniel snapped out of the fear and ran with Marc— his hand still clutching at the writer’s wrist— the akuma laughed and started chanting. 

“Love is powerful and strong, but also is hate, I invert these happy couple's warming love for a cold, furious hate” they threw the energy ball to them, as the ball got closer they pulled apart from each other in an attempt to dodge it, Marc could… Nathaniel on the other hand had not such luck, when they jumped in different directions the energy ball just decided to go after one of them, it chose the artist who was hit, making him stay in place totally still. 

Marc’s eyes widened in horror, he approached his boyfriend feeling a mix of worry and fear, what would happen to Nathaniel now?

“Nath? Are you okay?” he asked softly, his voice trembling. He put a hand on the artist’s shoulder, Nathaniel didn’t move for some time until in a sudden movement he trapped Marc’s wrist again, but this time it was not a firm yet gentle grasp that would make the writer feel safe or the tender hold that would melt his heart, it was a dead, strong grasp that was pressing his skin too hard that he winced a little at the hold. 

“Nath?” he asked, a bit more alarmed, trying to free his wrist. 

“Don’t call me that you fag!” The artist barked with a strong and disgusted tone, Marc’s heart dropped as he remembered the akuma’s words, it's true, they wanted to invert their love in hate but just Nathaniel was hit, this meant that Nathaniel hated him now. A heavy oppression was clutching his chest, this was a nightmare. 

Marc tried to free his wrist again, he just needed to stay away from Nathaniel until Ladybug and Chat Noir defeated the akum and then everything would be back to normal. But as he tried to pull apart the hand around his wrist just tightened making him wince again, it was starting to hurt. 

“Nathaniel, please let me go, I know right now I’m the last person you want to see, just drop my wrist it hurts” he weakly said, but Nathaniel just made his grip stronger, Marc let out a yelp this time, he was starting to feel scared. 

“Nathaniel, please you are hurting me” he begged, tears starting to blur his vision. The artist looked him dead in the eyes, a cold and strong hate filling his once gentle cyan eyes. 

“Oh, I’m hurting you? Who cares?! You are nothing but a useless waste of oxygen, and you know what? You are right I don’t want to see you so I’m making sure to never have to see you again” he states darkly and something dangerous flash through his face. Marc felt his blood run cold and his stomach dropped, Did just Nathaniel implied what he thought? 

Not wanting to stay to find it out the writer made a movement his mother had taught him, a punch in the stomach and a kick on the tibia, Nathaniel bend over the pain freeing Marc’s wrist in the process, the writer didn’t waste time and ran, as far as he could with tears already dropping down his cheeks. 

However, Nathaniel managaded to give him chase soon after “COME HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT, I’LL KILL YOU” hearing the choleric scream Marc let escape a loud sob and ran faster. 

Which leads us to the current situation, with a terrified writer running for his life from the person he loves. 

Marc is running, his lungs burning but he doesn’t stop, not when his life's on the line because the cold in Nathaniel’s eyes and the hate filling his voice is enough to understand that the redhead is being deadly serious. He doesn’t even know where he is running, his vision is blurred by tears and his mind is a mess, he just prays to not have a panic attack right now because that would be the end of him. 

He feels like his most feared nightmare has become real— in a way it is— he knows this is not what Nathaniel really feels, that is all because of the akuma, but the fact is: all the love the redhead has for him was converted in hate and right now the person that is always there to protect him is hunting him down to kill him, he can’t let that happen, it would not just hurt him— in all the meanings of the word— but it would also hurt Nathaniel as well, he knows that even if Nathaniel manages to kill him, Ladybug’s cure would bring him back, but he doesn’t know if Nathaniel would remember what he did, if he did then he knows that the redhead would be horrified, he doesn’t want him to feel like that when it was not his fault. So he keeps running, not just for his life, but also to restrain Nathaniel from doing something he would be horrified of once he is cured. 

He runs for what felt forever when he suddenly feels his hood being grasped, then there is a pull that gets him stumbling backwards and there is a pain in the back of his head as he is shoved against a wall with very much more strength than necessary. 

Nathaniel is holding him against the wall from the front of his hoodie, Marc can’t hold back his sobs anymore and just cries, terrified, lost, tired, he just wants the nightmare to stop. 

“Shut up, you missy cunt, I’ll free the world from your pathetic existence” he needs to do something, he can’t let this happen. He is about to use another of his mother’s and aunt’s movements when Ladybug’s cure can be seen rushing all over the city, the bunch of ladybugs also cover him and his boyfriend and Marc is sure he had never felt this relieved before, the pain on his head and his wrist disappear but he is more focused on his boyfriend. 

When the leadybus leave Nathaniel is confused, he blinks and watch the sight in front of him, he is pinning Marc against a wall from the front of his hoodie, his boyfriend’s face is tear stained, then all the memories from the attack crash into his mind like a bucket of ice. _Oh my god, what was he about to do?_

“Marc?” he calls his boyfriend in a whisper, his voice trembling and he can feel tears forming on his eyes. Marc watches him carefully, his body language is not angry anymore, now it looks scared and his face is not twisted in a look of hate, is— as he had thought— a mix of horror, regret and worry. He last watches his eyes that are shining because of the undropped tears, his vision is distorted by his own tears but he can see the kindness and care in those cyan eyes he adores, mixed with guilt— which he is determined to erase— and the love he is so used to see in Nathaniel’s eyes. 

The writer doesn’t think twice and throws himself into Nathaniel and wraps his arms around him, holding him close and tight, he cries but this time is of pure relief, glad that the nightmare is finally over. “I’m so glad that you are back!” he sobs. Nathaniel hearing the relief in his voice also cries and wraps Marc equally tight, murmuring a torrent of apologies in the writer's ear. 

“Is okay, it wasn’t your fault, mon amour, everything is okay now” he comforts as he diligently kiss Nathaniel’s face, he makes sure to kiss every part of it, his cheeks, his nose, his jaw, his forehead, his eyelids, his mouth, he is determinate to erase all the guilt and horror that Nathaniel might be feeling with his kisses. 

Nathaniel giggles as the soft lips of his boyfriend cover his face with kisses— and some of Marc’s lipstick but he is not complaining— he feels better, Marc has that effect on him, he is still a little shaken from what he was like when he was reversed by the akuma but he feels relieved nonetheless, glad that he wasn’t able to seriously hurt Marc and happy for having him between his arms. 

Nathaniel cups Marc’s face stopping the kisses, Marc looks at him in the eyes, his green ones still have some tears on them— he is sure his own eyes are in the same state— but he is smiling bright and blinding. 

“I love you, Marc” he says softly caressing his cheek. 

“I love you too, Nathaniel” he replies and Nathaniel close the gap between them kissing him softly, as if he was scared of hurting him, Marc returns the kiss eagerly, tangling his fingers on Nathaniel’s red locks, they kiss until they have the need to breathe, when the pull apart they rest their foreheads together and stay like that, getting lost in the other’s eyes for some minutes, simply enjoying the moment.

Marc is the one who pulls apart, he kisses Nathaniel’s cheek and holds his hand. “I think that we can search for André another day. What if we better buy some snacks and watch some movies at my place?” He proposes, Nathaniel smiles and kisses the gloved hand that is holding his. 

“It sounds like a plan” with that they make their way towards the writer’s house, they stop in a convenience store on the way. 

They spend the rest of their Saturday together, watching movies, eating junk food, cuddling and kissing. And if they do more kissing and cuddling than watching the movies then that is just for them to know.

**Author's Note:**

> A little bonus just because:  
> They are cuddling on the writer's bed eating some popcorn when Marc suddenly says "Hey, if you think about it, the akuma reversed your love for me into hate, that means if you hated me enough to want to kill me then you must really love me"  
> Nathaniel thinks a little, it is true but honestly he just wants to pretend that attack never happened, so he simply shrugs his shoulders and replies. "Well, yeah, I do love you pretty much" Marc smiles and leans over to rub their noses together "I love you pretty much too" he says and they return their eyes to the movie playing in the tv, cuddling a little more closer.


End file.
